winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Flora/Gallery
Seasons |-|Season 1= Season 1 Flora.png Winx_Club_-_Episode_124_(2).jpg Tied up.jpg WinxClub.jpg Flora Civilian1.JPG Golden pollen 101.png Golden pollen 114.png Flower of the Wind.png Flower twister.png Winx_Club_-_Episode_126_Mistake_7.jpg Winx_Club_-_Episode_126_Mistake_10.jpg |-|Season 2= Season 2 Flora.png Mitzi216.gif F&H (1).jpg Florabeach.jpg The_Winx_&_Witches_S2E17.jpg S2E17.6.jpg S2E17.3.jpg S2E17.2.jpg S2E17.1.jpg S2E18.3.jpg S2E18.1.jpg DivX Ita Winx Club II - Episodio 22 - Wildland la grande trappola 008 0001.jpg Flora -2- Camping.jpg Flora -4- Camping.jpg Party Flora.png Floradf.jpg Floral whirlpool 210.png Arms of the earth.png Earth cage.png Wall of Lily Whirlpool.png Bearingbranches.png Vine Tie.png Root of organ.png Floral Whirlpool.PNG Power of seasons & sound barrier.png Flora - Music Barrier.jpg Relocation Spell.png |-|Season 3= Season 3 Flora.png FloradC.jpg Flondra.jpg Greenluxuriusivy26.jpg Floramagic.jpg FloraStellaLayla.jpg BloomFloraMusa.jpg Naturesymphony.jpg Nature symphony 2.png Glitter Dust.png Wrapping ivy 302.png Luxuriant ivy 314.png Luxurious ivy 323.png Green luxurious ivy.png Green luxurious ivy 326.png Green luxurious ivy 317.png Glowing Ivy.png Winter edge.png Water and nature.png Water and nature 2.png Enchantix power.png |-|Season 4= Season 4 Flora.png F&H - S4E1 (3).jpg F&H - S4E1 (2).jpg F&H - S4E7 (3).jpg F&H - S4E7 (2).jpg Floradate.png Frutti Music Bar Flora.png FloraS4.jpg Floraexercise4.png Roxy_and_the_Winx_-_Episode_404.jpg FloraattackedbyFairyHunter.jpg Winx of rosexinh.jpg Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bloom - Stella - Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Worrying Flora RoseXinh.jpg Shocked Flora RoseXinh.jpg Moody Flora RoseXinh.jpg Happy Flora RoseXinh.jpg Angry Flora RoseXinh.jpg FloraandBloom-1.jpg FloraandMusa.jpg FloraCG.jpg FloraEF.png Flora -4- Painting.jpg FloraandMusalaughing.jpg BloomStellaandFlorawithdrinks.jpg s4-ep15-flora-kisses-helia-on-the-cheek.png Musa, Flora & Aisha Sophix.jpg Flora-the-winx-club-14603493-450-326.jpg Season-4-the-winx-club-season-4-30669622-500-375.png Flora-s2-the-winx-club-15237889-232-300.jpg File:Season_4's_hair.jpg Luxurious ivy 404.png Green luxurious ivy 402.png Green luxurious ivy 402 2.png Green luxurious ivy 402 3.png Return to nature 405.png Return to nature 405 2.png Nature Dust.PNG Nature Dust 2.PNG Liana Chain.PNG Summer thunder 411.png Summer thunder 413.png Summer thunder.png Summer thunder 416.png Summer thunder 418.png Summer thunder 418 2.png Winter rose 408.png Winter rose 409.png Winter Rose & Super Prism.PNG Winter rose 411.png Winter rose 421.png Autumn wind 413.png Autumn wind 417.png Autumn wind 425.png Autumn wind 425 2.png Autumn wind 407.png Autumn wind 407 4.png Autumn wind 416.png Autumn wind 410.png Spring ring 409.png Breath of the world 408.png Breath of the world 411.png Breath of the world 411 2.png Breath of nature 419.png Breath of nature 420.png Breath of nature + superior order.png Frosty Vine-3.PNG ,...2.jpg |-|Season 5= 10272531_1500111663605023_1038154159202739054_o.jpg Winx_s5_new_outfits.png Flora_Season_5_BelievixinStella.PNG 9b7f33fa431196096b823a7fc21fff8b.jpg Flora Shocked BelievixinStella.PNG Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg Tecna Musa Flora & Stella.jpg The return of the winx.jpg 2s6.png Winx_Dancing.jpg Winx-club-season-5-the-lilo-floras 5.jpg Fc8223a165e308b2098b00feab68cdcb.jpg Winx-club-season-5-the-lilo-floras_34.jpg SHOCKED.JPG FloraShockedS5Ep6.PNG 90.jpg Flora 509.jpg 140.jpg Bloom Musa & Flora.jpg Musa Flora.jpg Stella Musa & Flora.jpg 630.jpg 730.jpg 1240.jpg Stella Flora Musa.jpg Flora & Musa.jpg 1470.jpg 1480.jpg 80.jpeg Bloom_Musa_&_Flora_509.jpg 270.jpeg Musa-Stella-Flora 509.jpeg Maxresdefault-0.jpg RD3.png 190.jpeg 240.jpeg 1920.jpg 1940.jpg Harmonix Flora.jpg 1224760 1369950716904 full.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-21h53m11s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png Winx club christmas advert gift 20 by wizplace-d5opx9v.jpg Magix-christmas 1.jpeg 942227 253579034787337 179822934 n.jpg MetamorphosymbiosisS5.jpg Episodio 24 06871.jpg Winx_S5E20.jpg Winx-Club-Flora-image-winx-club-flora-36359548-256-256.jpg 1250.jpeg 1260.jpeg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36610485-1339-694.jpg 1380.jpeg Winx Fashion 523.jpg 1450.jpeg 23º_The_Shark's_Eye_2_12761.jpg Wins Fashion.jpg 2050.jpeg 2060.jpeg Musa telling Tecna it was not her dream.PNG 4750.jpg 4160.jpg 4170.jpg Winx Harmonix Musa.jpg Andros hurricane 506.png 418693 463489617024529 1061491310 n 2.jpg Magic Winx - Believix! (season 5)-1-.png Magic Winx-Believix 2 2.PNG Creature7.png Headphone Musa.jpg Harmonix Bloom Stella Flora & Layla.jpg Bloom & Sky back together.jpg QEQpnLmNNWk.jpg S5E25cafeteria.png petal hurricane 515.png petal hurricane 518.png petal hurricane 518 2.png Petal Hurricane 2.jpg genesis blow + petal hurricane + deafening chord 518.png nature kick 516.png Nature's Kick.jpg Nature's Kick 2.jpg spring's pedal.png spring's pedal 2.png nature punch.png gaia's defense 516.png golden disk 516 2.png Gaia's defense.jpg dragon fire + gaia's defense 522 2.png gaia's defense 526.png gaia's defense 526 2.png lotus flower 518.png digital strike + lotus flower 519.png lotus flower 524.png flower of sirenix.png flower of sirenix 2.png flower of sirenix 3.png feast of nature 521.png dancing whirl.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-20h42m57s255.png Green Growth 1.jpg GreenGrowth.png green growth 510 2.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-20h42m23s177.png Fall_Vortex_510.jpg VoiceofForestEp6.PNG Constricting vine 501.png Spring Ring with Icy.png Spring Ring Flora S5.PNG Autumn wind 505.png Autumn wind 506.png Autumn wind 506 2.png Mega watt + autumn wind + morphix wave.png Summer Thunder 2.png Green bust.png green dust.png 066787de93a345b627970beb7d7d4bc4.jpg |-|Season 6= vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h23m32s199.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h19m58s88.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h20m32s154.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h20m47s61.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h22m31s54.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h22m56s83.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h23m27s123.png WinxFearWood1.png S6E22.8.jpg S6E22.8.jpg S6E22.7.jpg S6E10.3.jpg S6E20.jpg S6E19.2.jpg S6E17.3.jpg S6E17.2.jpg S6E09.2.jpg S6E10.4.jpg S6E10.5.jpg S6E10.1.jpg S6E10.2.jpg S6E08.jpg FJgAJDrCORk.jpg Ton3yv2HLSg.jpg Flora Crying Ep18.jpg Flora Ep 18 (6).jpg Flora's Wings.jpg Flora Ep 18 (2).jpg Flora Ep 18.jpg Musa & Flora.jpg Flora Ep 18 (3).jpg Flora Ep 18 (4).jpg Flora Ep 18 (5).jpg A, T & F.jpg WINX EP19 2.jpg WINX EP19.jpg M, A &F.jpg FloraandStellaS6.png 07 The Lost Library 05139.jpg 07 The Lost Library 20845.jpg 07 The Lost Library 26683.jpg 07 The Lost Library 28936.jpg 07 The Lost Library 29186.jpg 07 The Lost Library 30074.jpg 07 The Lost Library 30467.jpg Selina&Winx.jpg I996LZRR6d4.jpg -Bloom-Flora-Musa-Season-Six-the-winx-club-36971254-486-439.jpg Lenugia 17.jpg Lenugia 14.jpg Lenugia 13.jpg Lenugia 2.jpg Lenugia 1.jpg Life essence 4.png XwwQwp1kd14.jpg NryVuorrgIk.jpg Y2ITQFaMIyY.jpg Ws5e5OO923k.jpg ApkQFREXBv4.jpg 5WKASsjiT1w.jpg 9YLhO7E9U7Q.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png Daphne, Musa & Flora Calavera.jpg Winx Band E22.jpg Flora 1.jpg 6gjgIeBjxNE.jpg GzBg34O6hZk.jpg 06lWqm HIM.jpg -jq5hQrkWbA.jpg B0R8rELnTH0.jpg M VHD VmFc4.jpg Transform Ep17.jpg 9SsBePvr76s.jpg IH2ylPqMge8.jpg T88d-tTxjRE.jpg 5Y1C5xFzmO0.jpg FugRjOVdIlQ.jpg rWXgi21v-_M.jpg GphgvOfoSJI.jpg HdnvmAHYF4I.jpg POvII9z5Ixo.jpg KjbGJcXv-4c.jpg Petal hurricane 603.png Flower of sirenix 601.png Spring shower 604.png Spring shower 618.png Spring shower 618 2.png Lilac vortex 619.png Lilac vortex 618.png Lilac vortex 612.png Lilac vortex 608.png Lilac vortex 608 2.png Flora-filled bolt 604.png Flora-filled bolt 604 2.png Flora-filled bolt 607.png Flora-filled bolt 608.png Chlorophyll bolt 618.png Magical vine trap 609.png Magical vine trap 609 2.png Magical vine trap 614.png Magical vine trap 617.png Natural camoliger 615.png Evergreen Blow.png Aura of leaf.png Aura of leaf 2.png Life essence.png Life essence 4.png Evergreen ray.png Aisha Musa Stella Flora bloomix.png S6E13.3.jpg Floraseason6gown.png --7Sc9PLk6c.jpg a_f2pCp_fKM.jpg HumhdCYPCGY.jpg 2mN2F8eYv3c.jpg s4M25k_ARzA.jpg gd6ywQYhJ0o.jpg fL573mJqDkA.jpg lOK-TGyJhXo.jpg hOMDJ8LVcE0.jpg NpJVfdRiBlE.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-02h36m21s239.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h58m51s189.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h52m37s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h43m03s180.png F & H Ep 17 (4).jpg F & H Ep 17 (3).jpg F & H Ep 17 (2).jpg F & H Ep 17.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m59s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m51s194.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m38s63.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m20s128.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h20m34s193.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h41m48s117.png |-|Season 7= Butterflix new pics!.png Winx club butterflix new pics!.png Winx club butterflix new picss.png Winx club butterflix new pics.png Winx club butterflix new pic.png Flora Butterflix Portrait.jpg Flora's uniform.png Musa,Flora and Bloom's uniforms.png A6jJ77jRApU.jpg 8FFtZItuEdU.jpg WqGSGVVRJRM.jpg PUAU65DEbDY.jpg VPPsccRfcY0.jpg OTyiiSrZR U.jpg NGBMKHFHJmE.jpg ItgWuyuGQUw.jpg H8eD5H5723I.jpg EfpDYoOsL7g.jpg BeJCA91dCw4.jpg GtIreADRda0.jpg XqMEDJbEGSM.jpg 0SE9ukKzWmU.jpg Butterflix.png QqQR03VXYVA.jpg 041.jpg 067.jpg 066.jpg 071.jpg 077.jpg 078.jpg 094.jpg 108.jpg 114.jpg GxR3TwDg8Tk.jpg 7R6VDCvXWAc.jpg CG2JCuPkyHA.jpg DxfitHu4LHc.jpg Hm4ZyfvqOhM.jpg MSkIB7ZcV0E.jpg Q5kxuxkZrsE.jpg RvQUMs2t-M0.jpg JIZP0DP-HIw.jpg PmpO Xj0xlM.jpg 109 (2).jpg 096 (2).jpg 133 (2).jpg 78YWKnvBS k.jpg 6XONV1qIXdk.jpg 1ki-Jtmdepw.jpg HA j08VYYPw.jpg PTAdPbjw0x0.jpg MrGs4Ho1S9c.jpg SFkY0ePmjWU.jpg Helping Stella.png 840xCYPtUhE.jpg Cg4nhB ZE M.jpg IMMG-jQDyjQ.jpg Zn6pkex0sqg.jpg rsz_110649751_835045259924316_6626555916574159986_n.png Rsz musa flora aisha etc Flora.png Rsz d454a93d-622e-4251-a7bb-a484feb1f369.jpg Rsz 611053088 1122310497802295 8741237320370179300 n.jpg Rsz 211391376 1125165890850089 8975680907518981327 n.jpg Rsz 211295545 1125165887516756 3828461975685345943 n.jpg Rsz 111391430 1125147997518545 8514161671444336553 n.jpg Rsz 111350868 1122298217803523 8756295615466320447 n Flora.jpg Rsz 111295567 1125154760851202 6261278275205210019 n.jpg Rsz 110996528 1122303304469681 2648782903211094471 n.jpg Rsz 110502305 1125154664184545 4775076180054871876 n.jpg Rsz 11351172 1125165747516770 4203878978367176623 n.jpg Rsz 11063751 1122310501135628 1655644486401591605 n.jpg Rsz 10984122 1122298387803506 2393621204623842028 n.jpg Rsz 10509563 1125171127516232 8664869199631266370 n.jpg Rsz 1117652 1125148114185200 1248224328478901411 n.jpg Rsz 213398 1122155517817793 2843343691585748374 n.jpg Floraa.png S7e3.png 2015-06-08 150336.png 2015-06-08 150234.png 2015-06-08 151811.png 2015-06-08 154602.png 2015-06-08 220858.png WinxS7E06.Still031a.jpg 2015-06-08 154907.png 2015-06-08_222214.png Flora & Amarok.png Mws0FC0FaFo.jpg XW5PAA gUeI.jpg YiuLialk4KE.jpg Qz0yxfGLVqQ.jpg G2DhxiCnTBc.jpg 3z8lH2k13Pw.jpg YZjxWiZ6gCg.jpg Children of nature.png A T and Flora.png Magical vine nest 701.png flora s7 cute.png Beauty of linphea.png Walking in linphea.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h33m02s84.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h59m26s34.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h59m14s176.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h59m02s51.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h58m42s115.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h58m28s241.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h58m09s47.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h57m46s78.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h40m29s167.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h33m17s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h29m22s185.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h26m55s244.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h25m23s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h23m32s3.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h22m04s163.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h20m17s118.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h19m54s136.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h19m05s159.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h18m48s222.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h17m43s69.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-00h23m35s89.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-00h11m19s166.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h41m15s152.png Flora loking preety.JPG Y7nqhilRoj0.jpg Linphea winx.png fruitflora.png wildfloranature.png 91cf31d21cbd3126fa60170be64cbb2e.jpg B-3knKbWkAAyXa0.png Flora-Season-7-the-winx-club-38258438-1280-720.jpg winx_club___season_7_flora_butterflix_attack_by_folla00-d8jtl58.jpg Flora preety butterflix.png musadrflora.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-15h29m40s38.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-15h28m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-15h16m44s200.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-13h31m56s44.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-02h10m34s243.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-02h08m01s242.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-02h04m51s139.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-02h03m36s157.png |-|All Movies= 3D Flora Winx Club Movie.jpg Flower Power.jpg Happy_Birthday_Bloom.jpg 3D_Stella_Flora-1.jpg 3D_BloomStellaFlora.jpg 3D_Flora_Musa.png 3D_Stella_Flora.jpg 3D_Flora_fighting.jpg 3D_Winx-1.jpg 3D_Winx_Faragonda.jpg Florasparkssuit.png BloomStellaFloraMusa.jpg FloraandMusawithmonster.jpg 3D_Flora_Sky.png FloraMA2.png The end.jpg The Winx in Gardenia..jpg Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg Mutants again.jpg Convergence in oblivion.jpg Sirenix transformation.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Movie pic.jpg 211747 1399188415287 full.png Maxresdefaulty.jpg|Flora and Musa talking to Bloom. Nature kick m3.png Lotus flower m3.png Fairy forms |-|Winx/Charmix= Fairy Flora.png Floraback.jpg FairyFlora.png Charmix Flora.png Flora wallpaper.png FloraTransformNick.PNG SassyFlora.jpg NumberOneFlora.jpg FairyFloraSitting.jpg FairyofFlowers.jpg FloraFairyofNature.jpg FloratheFairy.jpg FloweryFlora.jpg |-|Enchantix= Enchantix Flora.png FairyDust Flora.png Winx The Movie Enchantix Flora.png EnchantixFloraclose-up.jpg 3D Flora Winx.jpg Floraspower.jpg Winx Enchantix Flora.png FloraEnchantixWinx.jpg Flora-Enchantix-the-winx-club-14969748-477-350.jpg |-|Believix= Believix Flora.png Sophix Flora.png Lovix Flora.png Winx The Movie Believix Flora.png Zoomixflora.jpg Floratracix.jpg Flora 3D.jpg BelievixFlora.jpg |-|Harmonix= Flora Harmonix.jpg Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg 1480.jpg 1470.jpg Harmonix Bloom Stella Flora & Layla.jpg Flora bonds with Daisyree.jpg |-|Sirenix= Flora 2D Sirenix.jpg Flora's_hair_color_changing.png Flora_happy.png S6E03.8.jpg |-|Bloomix= Flora Bloomix.jpg Bx1p7058EqM.jpg 310.jpg Bloomix 5.jpg W8nRxX20KS8.jpg IuO2AA7umpM.jpg PnFnRlWiFXw.jpg 0XRZPLOcX5M.jpg RJ1 XJd1zU8.jpg |-|Mythix= Flora_transforming_into_mythix_2.png Flora_transforming_into_mythix.png Flora_mythix_cute.png Flora Mythix.jpg Y2ITQFaMIyY.jpg |-|Butterflix= Flora butterflyix.png Flora Butterflix Portrait.jpg CG2JCuPkyHA.jpg New profile pic.png CTN5OtfUgqw.jpg 2.jpg 11147011 838789286216580 375965830099124526 n.jpg Flora's butterflix.png S7E05.2.jpg Others |-|Outfits= Winx On Ice Flora.png Winx In Concert Flora.png Winter Flora.png Summer Flora.png Sport Flora.png Rain Flora.png Princess Flora.png Pet Flora & Coco.png Gown Flora.png Mermaid Flora.png Dress Flora.png Dance Flora.png Cowgirl Flora.png Movie Flora.png FloraNick.png Logoflora1.png FloraMA2.png FloraSLK.png Flo 3D.PNG FloraSnow.png Floradate.png Character large 332x363 flora.jpg Flora Disco.JPG Flora Summer.PNG Flora Sitting.png Flora Cowgirl.jpg Flora Tennis.jpg Cowboy Flora sitting on stump.jpg Flora the gymnast.png Flora Winx Power.png Winx-special-3-11.jpg Floraexplorer1.png 3DgameFlora.jpg BeachgirlFlora.jpg BeachyFlora.jpg PowerWinxFlora.jpg Floracasual.jpg FloristFlora.jpg FlowerFlora.jpg GlamFlora.jpg Ice-skatingFlora.jpg PartyFlora.jpg PartygirlFlora-1.jpg PrincessFlo.jpg PrincessFlora.jpg SnowexhibitionFlora.jpg Flora xx.png SpringtimeFlora.png Wildlife Flora.jpg Sexy Flora.jpg Sporty Flora.jpg Flo.png Flora Flower.png WinterWinx Flora.png Summerflora.png SweetFlora.jpg SmellingaRose.jpg SmileyFlora.jpg HappyFlora.jpg Florasitting.png FloraThinking.jpg Dance Dance Flora.jpg Dance Dance Flora-1.png CasualModeFlora.jpg |-|Artworks= Flora1999200001copia.jpg Venusgobbler2.jpg FloraandCoco.jpg FlorafromWinxClub.jpg RockstarsBloomFloraTecna.png Flora_-_Mar.png FloraStellaLayla.jpg The_Winx_Club.png Winx_Enxhantix.png Winx_Evening_Gown.jpg Winx_Together.png Flora_e_Bloom_-_Praia.png Flora_and_Stella_-_Mar.png BloomFloraMusa.jpg Surprise.png|sot faries Winx StellaBloomFloraandpets.jpg BeachWinx.jpg WinterWinx.jpg WeAreTheWinx.jpg WinxwithCharmix.jpg Winx4.jpg StellaBloomFloraBelievix.jpg Winx_Disco.jpg Winxandpets.jpg WinxClubRocknRolldolls.jpg Winxgirlsseason4.jpg BloomStellaFloraandpets.jpg Mediveal Flora.jpg Flora Halloween.jpg PartygirlFlora.png 3D Flora.png Florasbedroom.jpg Flora partydress.gif Flora sitting.jpg Florainraincoat.jpg Flower.gif Dance Dance Flora2.png Casual Flora.png CheerfulFlora.png HalloWinxFlora.jpg FlorawithaThingy.png FloraandMonster.jpg FloraSeeingaMonsterBehindHer.png FloraSlayingMonster.jpg ozadje01.jpg winx-enchantix-bloom-stella-flora-the-winx-club-6730592-800-600.jpg 3x25-MusaFloraEnd.jpg MermaidFlora.jpg 16447 709178162485139 4902012674418268069 n.jpg 1897823 709178545818434 7763364106547822069 n.jpg 1939773_742829799119975_3682314775636566476_o.jpg 11024661_745917402144548_481916598222493108_n.jpg 10931466_719665201436435_5537664297449856028_n.png 10858354 709296779139944 907695127999714042 n.jpg 11072936 759178264151795 778710971583253308 o.jpg 13761 753503634719258 5134506742749652591 n.jpg 10991343 736609906408631 9033637282521144977 n.jpg 10848064 701118473291108 2331161243494249422 n.jpg 10712863 685035781566044 7525786109722644692 n.jpg 10491129 726030104133278 8346080559767967714 n.jpg 10313339 697475980322024 7759261724224517778 n.jpg 10388567 703982996337989 669392682415169231 n.jpg IO49wjDxt0g.jpg 11011241 1122976087735736 5515010942118183882 n.jpg bSbtYCvnAi4.jpg ngwg_HFz1pE.jpg 1926675 711780308917479 8397395860600813480 n.jpg AxbCHjtHZ64.jpg QVWFnS ylH4.jpg 11058636 791364910933130 2530958774765511869 n.jpg 5O7jLCtPO7o.jpg 11406814 1135839393116072 4101185527735584982 n.jpg 1459099 731744326853208 272340646 n.jpg ChannelArt Summer2015 EN.jpg npvyfsbFq1w.jpg BhKBrYl2iY4.jpg sfondo_colonna1_flora.png dXVgpwKd-Ps.jpg Flora & Amarok Title Card.jpg sfondo_colonna17_flora.png sfondo_corpo17.jpg profilowinx_flora.png WcabiULlkVg.jpg nH4ORD-U_mQ.jpg 10592854_868476103164317_8152734839586191883_n.png 16054_868476906497570_4852372620398670540_n.png 16301_868477123164215_8536103686617010318_n.png 10359905_868477013164226_1463034152135129446_n.png Winx club gothic fairy couture by ineswinxeditions-d8igt2c.png Winx club gardenia fairy couture by ineswinxeditions-d8hzzh0.png Base Jungle.png Base College.png 1456574_728679657159675_1699449054_n.png Flora_LOVIX_2.png thumb_flora 1.png|It's a fairy life! sfondo_moodboard_thumb 2.png|My favourite objects! moodboard_flora_ 3.png|A world of magical creatures! Flora_Logo.png articolo_flora.png concept---flora wcs6.png|Cilvilian Outfit 10629672_717894234931053_157598977973372515_n.png|Domino Outfit Flora_6_Egypt_Full.png|Egypt Outfit Flora_6_Gardenia.png|City Outfit Flora_6_Playa.png|Calavera Outfit Flora_6_Zenith_Full.png|Zenith Outfit 2D_Mythix_Flora.png 1796547_588409744587870_1676131334_n.png articolo_flora Bloomix.png bloo2_vesti.png flora_bloomix_by_ineswinxeditions-d8phxot.png flora_calavera_fairy_couture_full_pose___winx_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8x4vjd.png flora_calavera_fairy_couture_full_pose_02___winx_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8x5eh9.png flora_gardenia_fairy_couture___winx_club_by_ineswinxeditions-d8hwizr.png flora_gothic_fairy_couture___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8tqhbj.png flora_hip_hop___dance_2d___winx_club_by_ineswinxeditions-d8videg.png Flora-01.png Flora-02.png Flora-03.png Flora-Bloomix_color.png Flora's Bloomix Sit.png Flora's Mythix PNG.png profilowinx_flora Gardenia.png profilowinx_flora Bloomix.png winx_club_flora_caribbean_fairy_couture_by_ineswinxeditions-d8l7kdj.png JmTD46Ce-EE.jpg Sfondo corpo1 Believix.jpg profilowinx_flora Believix.png Winx butterflix coutre.png VL bhu7xfRU.jpg GQwHyemsL2I.jpg Winx club butterflix group fairy couture style by ineswinxeditions-d8y2se6.png flora_lynphea_fairy_couture___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d90usfn.png flora coutre new.JPG winx coutre new.JPG 1920x1200 FloraBloomix.jpg Ym1rHum0KsY.jpg 3UGBEnoVUBI.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Flora Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Major Characters Category:Alfea Category:Company of Light Category:Linphea Category:Comics Category:Dragon Flame Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Chatta Category:Helia Category:Fairy forms Category:Characters Gallery